Clouds Mysterious Visions
by ragnarock 999
Summary: cloud becomes a soldier and Sephiroth gets ready for a secret mission
1. Becoming a Soldier

When he was a young boy Cloud always wanted to become a soldier. His father was a soldier and Cloud wants to be just like his father. Although he never met him he saw pictures and heard stories. The day finally came. Cloud turned eiaghteen and is going to join bright and early in the morning. He gets to the registration building as fast as he can and makes it in two minutes. He signs up and starts training the next day. In training Cloud meets up with a reconasince mission leader, Sephiroth.  
  
Cloud: Hello sir.  
  
Sephiroth: Good morning soldier.  
  
Cloud: Who are you if I may ask?  
  
Sephiroth: Yes you may. I am Lueitenant Colnol Sephiroth and you are?  
  
Cloud: Beginner class private Cloud sir.  
  
Sephiroth: Ahh I heard of your fater. He was a good man and a good soldier. I'm sorry for your loss but there's nothing we can do now.  
  
Cloud: Thank you sir. Have a nice day sir.  
  
Sephiroth: You too soldier.  
  
As Cloud walks away to get his training equipment he has a vision of a small fire. It goes away. As he stands in wonder he turns around and sees Sephiroth smiling at him. Cloud smiles back, turns around and goes to get his stuff. Now that he has everything he goes to see his quarters. He gets there quite easily and packs everything away. The first day is over. All of a sudden a loud trumpet awakend him. He looked at his watch and it was five o'clock in the morning. He got up thinking,"this is bull." After Cloud got dressed he whent outside to await his orders. To his surprise the person in charge was Lueitenant Colonol Sephiroth.   
  
Sophiroth: Atten-Hut.  
  
Group of Soldiers: SIR YES SIR.  
  
Sephiroth: For your first task I want you ladies to stretch out then run two miles.  
  
Group of Soldiers: SIR YES SIR.  
  
Sephiroth: When you're done with that run the basic course three times.  
  
Group of Soldiers: SIR YES SIR.  
  
General: Good morning Lueitenant Colonol Sephiroth.  
  
Sephiroth: Good morning sir. How is everything?  
  
General: Good and you?  
  
Sephiroth: Good sir. Just shaping up the new recruits.  
  
General: Thats great. So, I heard you have Cloud. His father was a great man. I'd do anything to have him back in the army.  
  
Sephiroth: Me too sir. He was one of the best we've ever had.  
  
General: That he was. That he was. But thats not why I came here. I came to tell you that we've got a secret mission by the commisioner. He wants us to get some materia that was stolen from H.Q. He told me that it was a special kind of materia and that he needs it for a special weapon that he's making.  
  
Sephiroth: I'll get to it right away sir.   
  
General: Thank you Lueitenant Colonol Sephiroth. Swing by my office at 13:00 hours and I will fill you and your team with all the information that you'll need.  
  
Sephiroth: Will do sir. Have a nice day General.(The General Exits) 


	2. Ready for Battle

After weeks of hard work Cloud finally finished basic training. Tomorrow he graduates but tonight he celebrates. Him and his buddy's go out to eat at a local resteraunt not more than one mile away. The place is called Applebees. They all sit down and order their dinner. While waiting for their food they talk about the adventures in training.  
  
Zach: So Cloud how did you like training?  
  
Cloud: What do you think wise guy!  
  
Bubba: The last week of training wasn't as hard as it seemed.  
  
Zach: What are you smoking. It was mad hard. Right Cloud?  
  
Cloud: Hell ya. I thought I wasn't going to graduate.  
  
Bubba: C'mon man it wasn't that hard. Hey Dick, was the last week of traing really hard?  
  
Dick: It was hard but not really hard.  
  
Bubba: Thank you.  
  
Dick: No problem.  
  
When the food arives everybody eats in quiteness just like at boot camp. Just so everyone doesn't ask someone else to try their food they all ordered the same thing, "Cheeseburgers & Fries." As soon as everyone was done they ordered dessert. Since Dick and Zach were'nt all that much more hungry they shared a slice of apple pie. Cloud ordered a piece of chocolate cake and Bubba asked for an ice-cream sunday with hot fudge, sprinkles and peanuts. Everybody else wasn't hungry enough to eat anymore so they just sat and waited for Zach, Cloud, Bubba and Dick. After they were all set everyone pitched in for the bill and called it a night. Cloud couldn't sleep so he read a book under dim candle light. The book he was reading is called The Dead House. This book is about a woman under the witness protection program and is killed. Two homicide detectives Alex and Cooper are trying to figure out who killed Lola Dakota. He only reads a couple of chapters before he falls asleep. It's now six o'clock in the morning and is time to get dressed and ready for graduation. Since Cloud fell asleep late Zach had to wake him up which is not an easy task. Lucky for him Cloud was very anxious for this day so it was easier for Zach to wake him up. They all got dressed and awaited command from Leuitenant Colonol Sephiroth outside their barracks.   
  
Sephiroth: Congragulations men. You finally completed basic training. At 1400 hours we will meet at the gymnasium. From now until then go ahead and and do whatever you want to do.  
  
Group of Soldiers: SIR YES SIR.  
  
Sephiroth: Your dismissed. You may leave now.  
  
Cloud: Um, excuse me sir may i ask you a question?  
  
Sephiroth: Go ahead Cloud.  
  
Cloud: I...I don't want to sound rude but when will we get to do some real fighting.  
  
Sephiroth: Look soldier if you want to graduate don't be asking stupid questions.  
  
Cloud: Yes sir. Sorry sir.  
  
Sephiroth: Thats ok. Now move on.  
  
Cloud: Yes sir.  
  
Sephiroth: Oh by the way Cloud next week but don't tell anyone else ok.  
  
Cloud:(Happily), Yes sir!  
  
Sephiroth: Good. We start training in two days at 06:00 hours.  
  
Cloud: Right i'll get ready as soon as possible.  
  
Two days later Cloud and Sephiroth started training. This training was ten times harder than basic. In basic he more or less just ran alot and learned the basics. In the new intensive training he has to go to a deserted island and have a sort of game. In this "game" there are teams of two with four teams. They all start off in different locations and search for the other teams sort of like capture the flag. When you get to the other team you have to kill them but don't worry there blanks with paint in them. Which ever team can kill the other three teams and survive the night you win. What ever team wins will become the commanders of the men. Sephiroth will be the one in charge of everyone including the two commanders. Cloud convinces Sephiroth to let Barret aka Bubba to be on his team. Cloud and Barret start off in the north and make their way east. They think of a plan that might work. The plan is to have Cloud climb in a tree and be a sniper while Barret just jumps out in front of them to get them scared and then hide. It works perfectly and they take down the first team. Now there's the other two teams.   
  
Cloud: If we take the west side then go after the south we'll be closer to the base at the end. What do you think?  
  
Barret: It's a good plan but what if we make the west and south go after each other by tricking them and beat them up after they are weak.  
  
Cloud: That sounds good but we have to make it strategically so they don't figure us out.  
  
Barret: Right so what are we wating for?  
  
Cloud: Ok so this what i figured. We find out where each team is located and make the west team follow us to the south team and make them fight each other and when one team is left we go in for the kill. After we defeat them we go to the base and ring the bell.  
  
Barret: Damn where do you come with that stuff?  
  
Cloud: Well its not that hard. All you have to do is think about what's going on and use it to your advantage.  
  
Cloud and Barret go off in search of the two teams seperately so its harder to find them. Within five minutes they meet back at the target spot. They get ready and go off to get the west team to follow them to the south team. So far the plan is working. The west team is attacking the south team. The south team ends up winning with both of the guys still standing. Barret thinks to himself as "more to kill". Barret not thinking just rushes into battle with two really good warriors. He gets killed but before he doe's he gets one of them. Now its up to Cloud. Cloud and the other guy in statistics are evenly matched. They both run around shooting at each other and eventually run out of ammo. That only means one thing now. Hand to hand combat.  
  
Cloud: You will not defeat me.  
  
Zach: So you got in hah. Well that does'nt mean anything. I was better in basic and i'm still better than you.  
  
Cloud: That's what you think. I was training all week and I know I can beat you.  
  
Zach: Heh don't fool yourself you know you can never kick my ass and I proved it in basic training.  
  
Cloud: Just wait and see how good i've become.  
  
Zach: Hahaha, whatever, this just means more practice for me.  
  
Cloud: Shut up and fight me already.  
  
Zach: Ok but it's your funeral.  
  
Zach throws the first punch and clogs Cloud right in the stomach. He quickly recovers and counters with and even stronger punch to Zach's face.   
  
Zach: I guess you are stronger than I thought but still not strong enough.  
  
Cloud: Hahahahahahaha!  
  
Zach: What are you laughing about. Be quiet right now.  
  
Cloud: Whatever lets just continue.  
  
Zach again with the quickness throws another blow to Cloud's stomach with even more force than before and nocks him down.  
  
Cloud: Ahhh... That really hurt that time. Now you're gonna pay for that.  
  
Zach: Why don't you just stay down and admitt defeat and releave me of the agrivation of killing you.  
  
Cloud: Never. I can't let you win.  
  
Zach: Fine if thats the way you want it thats the way you're gonna get it.  
  
For the third time Zach throws another punch but this time misses and Cloud retalliates with a knee to Zachs face nocking him back ten feet with a bloody nose.  
  
Zach: No how could you of gained that much speed and power in so little time.  
  
Cloud: Thats my secret and I will never share it with you. Now dieeeeee.  
  
The battle continues for anothe ten minutes. Both fighters totally exhausted break away from each other to get some rest.   
  
Barret: Come on Cloud you can't give up now you've almost beat him.  
  
Cloud: Thanks Barret but i'm not sure i can do it.  
  
Barret: Of course you can you just have to believe in yourself. Come on Cloud believe in yourself.  
  
Cloud: I'll try.  
  
Zach: Your prep talk was good Barret but not good enough. I'm going to win this fight not you Cloud. Now you must suffer the consiquences of making me mad.  
  
Zach rushes in and grabs Cloud by the throught and starts punching him in the gut. In pain and aganoy he punches Zach in the throught.  
  
Zach: Ahhh.....Huff...Huff...Wease...Cough...Cough  
  
Cloud: Noooo you will not defeat me. Aghhhhhhhhh  
  
Zach: Huh were did that strength come from. What are you. Who are you.  
  
Cloud stands up and gets ready to hit him for the last and final time. He gathers all his strength into one final and powerful strike.  
  
Cloud: Take this you monster.  
  
Zach: Nooooooooooo!  
  
Zach with one final breath he congragulates Cloud on a good fight and dies. Barret rushes over to help up Cloud and takes him to the base.  
  
Barret: I believe the honor is your's Cloud.  
  
Cloud: Thanks Barret you truly are a good friend.  
  
Cloud gets off the floor, grabs the rope, and rings the bell. When Sephiroth gets there he congragulates them on there victory and makes them the new commanders of the troops. They fly back to camp in a helicopter where Cloud and Barret are surprised by a party on their victorious win. With happiness he thanks everyone for the party and heads back to the bunks for some well deserved rest. 


End file.
